deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Akira Kurusu vs Giorno Giovanna/@comment-32213579-20170617154142
Okay,I know many people already debunked this DeathBattle,but I'm still gonna give my opinions on... Fight Itsels'' Gonna be honest with you,this is easily one of the greatest DeathBattle(fan-made or not) I've ever had the pleasure to read.The fight was always entertaining.The scenarios were really well written and felt really genuine.The characters were really well represented(pimp Akira is a sight from the heavens).The character intros were hands down the funniest I've read,I even think they are greater than most of the real DeathBattles intro.But nothing in this world is perfect,and this is no exception.I feel obliged to point them out,in hopes that you could learn from them and better yourself.While this fight was good,I have to say that it's faaaaaar too long.I remember when I first saw the lenght of this DeathBattle,I almost immediatly gave up reading it,If I wasn't a Personafan and a JoJofag.And I fear most other people won't have the same dedication and love I have.Oh,and small nitpick,but I think you forgot to put some music during the battle. And lastly,the final flaw is,sigh,you guessed it,the results.I know many people already talked about it,but I still feel like I need to share my opinion on this matter.I think the results have flaws that I will seperate in 2 major categories that I will (of course) go over. 2)''G.E.R'' As you said with other comments,G.E.R is a really complicated stando,but when you get down to it,it's really not that hard.So according to the JoJo wikia,G.E.R's ability is "to turn any actions and processes, including its opponent's attack and willpower, back to the state of "zero", completely nullifying them".But that's not the problem here,the real problem is all the little nifty details.So let me explain them to you by correcting your faults. «'During the fight with Diavolo, GER was able to revert back an attack and/or action that the mob boss utilized against Giorno. Keep in mind, AN. It's never been shown that GER could revert several actions all at once, so we can't assume or confirm that it would be capable of doing so.»' As many people stated in the comment section,G.E.R can cancel multiple actions at once.Case in point,canceling Diavolo's time skip and reverting him back to his position at the same time.So that proves that Giorno would indeed be able to cancel a gang bang from Kyo Nijimura and Pimp Akira. «'That would be true. However, while the Stand itself has stated that even Giorno doesn't even know about it's exact limits, we never actually got to see more of what the Requiem Stand's capable off; leaving this self-imposed statement as nothing, but a hyperbole'» I really doubt that was hyperbole.Remember,the "hyperbole" came from G.E.R itself,so I think it knows it's own ability well enough.On top of that, JoJo isn't really the type of series that hyperboles much.Sure,there are a lot of over the top descriptions of enemy stands,but unlike other animes,most of them end up being legit.So I don't see much reasons to consider this hyperbole. «'Plus, GER seems to have a time limit, as showcased in All-Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven, so the Requiem Stand wouldn't be able to stay too long with it's user.'» All-Star Battle and Eyes of Heaven are both non-cannon.On top of that,they are video games.A medium that is know to contradict it's canon in order to offer a better enjoyment.ASB and EoH are no exceptions.Silver Chariot Requiem proves that Stands stay in their requiem forms for a long time,maybe even forever. «Well, even if GER stayed permanently with Giorno, there's no way he can possibly harm Akira given the Phantom Thief's various resistances and damage nullifications granted to him by his Persona(s).» As proven by Star Platinum,stands in JoJo have astral-like properties.Meaning they can phase through all kinds of matters,even living matter(Joseph or Jotaro himself).So if Giorno's really struggling with pimp Akira,all he has to do is get near him,then get inside of him(no,not in that way) using G.E/G.E.R's fist and bump his heart a little bit and make him suffer. Wow,that was morbid.L-Let's get to next subject. «'Also, Akira would be able to discover what the Stand's exact ability is in the long run, and he would be able to fight back against it; like how he resisted Yaldaboth's ability to erase one's existence just by thinking it.'» This,'''this right here might be the biggest problem in the results. You seem to have misunderstood Akira's reality warping endurance.Here's the thing,just because Akira can resist reality warp,that doesn't mean that the attacks he uses can.Saying that it does is the same as saying that because a man can resist the heat of a volcano,his bullets can resist it too.Now do you know what I'm going at? Akira may resist G.E.R ability,but his bullets can't.Akira may resist G.E.R abilty,but his persona's abilities can't.Akira may resist G.E.R ability,but the movement and action of his mask getting pushed can't.Akira may resist G.E.R ability,but the action of the air going to his lungs can't.Akira may resist G.E.R,but his '''effects on this world can't.Akira may resist G.E.R,but this world and it's laws of physics,can't... So this where my comment ends.I know I said I was gonna seperate the flaws in 2 major categories,but I think my comment is long enough at this point,so I'll leave it for later.